Go the Distance
by Legacy of the Dark
Summary: After getting split up, the group meets unlikely allies, and unusual enemies. Though they seem nice, can they be trusted? Will someone be lost? This isn't the end, nor is it anywhere near it. It's only the beginning of a new chapter.


**Chapter 1-Savior**

Rick wasn't in the mood for this. There were many reasons he wasn't in a particularly good mood today, but this wasn't something he wanted to deal with. Not today.

He looked at the girl as she pulled her sword from the body of a walker, killed just moments beforehand. Carl, Michonne and Daryl stood beside him, weapons aimed at the unfamiliar dark-haired girl standing in front of them. It felt like forever before anyone bothered to say anything.

"Who are you?" Rick didn't move as he asked, kept his gun pointed at her, just in case she tried to move to hurt any of them. She glanced up him, dark royal blue eyes met his, and it was then that he noticed how tired this girl looked. Her eyes were beautiful, but it was obvious she wasn't getting enough sleep. Rick wasn't sure what it was about her that made him think this, but he was sure if she could, she'd be asleep on her feet right now if it weren't for them, and if it weren't for the threat of the walkers.

"Does it matter?" She twirled the pure black sword a couple times in her right hand. His first guess was that she's right-handed, though he wasn't completely sure as to why that could be important.

"Yeah, it does." He eyed her sword. It wasn't like anything he'd ever seen, a weird kind of aura emanated from it.

"Whatever, name's Roxanna," She rolled her eyes. "and you four might want to come with me."

Rick looked at her through narrowed eyes. He didn't trust her. It was hard to after everything that happened to them, after everything always seemed to fall apart every time they thought they were safe.

"What makes you think we'd come with you?" Rick glanced over at Daryl as he asked this before turning his gaze back to the girl, Roxanna.

She shrugged, before whistling out a tune, which worried him. Was she trying to attract walkers?

"No reason, people usually don't come with us out of the fact they distrust us." She said simply, before a pitch black horse came out of the shadows of the forest behind her. Rick guessed the whistle was to call the horse that just arrived. "You don't trust me, I get it. But if there's one thing I know you want, it's a place you can stay, be safe, call home for as long as possible, right?"

Rick lowered his gun, wondering how this girl seemed to know exactly what they had been hoping for.

_'She's a survivor too, and she's probably met others like us.'_

She climbed on to the horse. It was rather large compared to her, it was jet black, tall, and stood proudly, much like the rider that sat on its back.

"You don't have to trust me nor do you have to come with me, but believe me when I say, I do know a place that could be safer for you than it ever could be out here." She never took her gaze off of the four, her eyes unnervingly calm.

Rick took a good look at the three standing at his side. Michonne and Carl seemed a little skeptical of this but otherwise looked rather hopeful. He swept his gaze over to Daryl, who didn't give him much of a response. He just returned the gaze, though Rick couldn't tell what he trying to say.

Rick wasn't sure he wanted to trust her but found himself putting his gun away and nodding.

"So, we're going?" Rick didn't have to look at Carl to know he had brightened up at the idea. He nodded again and the others let out a breath of relief, but then he had another slightly disturbing thought, and though the offer was tempting, he had to be sure of something before they continued with anything.

"Have you found others, we had a group and we got split up. Have you seen them?" He was worried for them. If they had died, he'd be the one feeling the guilt.

"I wouldn't know, you're the first living people I've seen for last two, maybe three days. The others might have found someone though." She whistled again, a little louder this time, three horse coming into the clearing this time, each looking rather different.

The first one was large, maybe a little bigger than the first. There definitely was a wild feeling to this one. It was brown, with darker brown eyes. If horse were people, this one would be the kind that would be picking fights with anyone they could.

The one standing a little ways behind it was smaller than the first two, dark smokey grey, skinny. Skeletal would be a good word to describe it, which confused him. Why would anyone get a horse like that to carry anyone? Rick sighed as he turned his gaze to the last horse.

It was pale grey, almost white in colour, its mane was black, and it stood a bit away from the others though it didn't seem like it was left out too much.

Something about this was strange but he didn't question it as he climbed on, and got Carl on with him, despite his protests. Little did they know, there was something beyond their understanding, and they were about to dive into a world they never knew existed.

{=}

* * *

><p>{=}<p>

Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, was not all that patient.

She stared at the group in front of her as they argued about whether going with her and the Hunters was a very good idea. Now, she wasn't surprised they didn't trust them. They were strangers to this group, and in a world like this, trust was hard to come by.

Despite all that, Thalia let out a sigh of frustration before turning to look at Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, who stood next to her, looking rather bored. He wasn't wearing his usual outfit today, as he had decided to wear a dark grey long sleeve shirt and a black pair of jeans. his hair was a little past his ears. Thalia paused to laugh quietly at how fast his hair grew out. Some time ago, they had decided to cut it a bit, though he wasn't the only one who needed a haircut. Nico looked at her, curiously.

"What's so funny?" She smiled a bit as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Just thinking." She said, chuckling a bit. Nico shook his head, with the slightest smirk on his face. Nico was the only guy with her right now, as the rest of her group consisted of only the Hunters. Roxy had insisted that he went with them, and he did, although he did so reluctantly. She didn't blame him all too much, Hazel and Roxy were his sisters, and he'd rather they stay within sight but he knew that he couldn't keep an eye on them all the time. Besides, Roxy can take care of herself easily, and Hazel's rarely out of camp without Frank anyways, so what's there to worry about, right?

It didn't seem too long ago now that he was ten and she had helped Percy, Grover and Annabeth rescue him and his older sister, Bianca on that snowy day in December. But that was years ago, and those days were long gone. The days of quests and prophecies, of when they would sit around the campfire, of camp, of so many other things Thalia's come to miss nowadays. She sighed and focused on the task at hand.

Thalia turned to the group in front of her, and was about to step in and get them to stop arguing before they all suddenly turned around. The Asian, who introduced himself earlier as Glenn, stepped forward and nodded his agreement. They were coming.

"Well, that's settled." Nico pushed himself off the tree his was leaning on, and moved to get them all back to camp.

{=}

* * *

><p>{=}<p>

Percy and Jason found themselves with two people, and a baby.

"So, you're saying there is actually a place that is completely protected from people and walkers?" The man, Tyreese, asked in disbelief. Percy nodded, feeling rather irritated. He was not in a very good mood, especially after the events of the last month or two. Percy was constantly tired and constantly irritated. He seemed to snap at everyone, but he didn't mean it, he never did. But everyone else knew that, luckily for him. He couldn't bring himself to feel sad anymore, mostly because, for some reason, the feeling had left him altogether.

"Pretty much." Jason had answered a question Percy had barely heard. Recently, he had developed a habit of spacing out, and it seemed like he was always distracted, his ADHD didn't help any. He caught Jason glancing over at him, clearly worried about him but didn't say anything out loud. Percy sighed and tried to focus.

"You coming or not?" Percy was impatient, right now, he just wanted to be back home. He wasn't in the mood to do anything that involved too much talking.

The two shared a look before nodding, much to Percy's relief. He mentally called Blackjack, hoping Annabeth was done her job already, whatever it was.

Percy was having a hard time, and everyone else seemed to notice, but it was obvious really. After what happened, it shouldn't come as much of a surprise. He didn't talk as much as he used to, though it didn't seem to bother anyone, other than Annabeth, too much. It's not that he did it out of choice, though it was sometimes, it was mostly just that he didn't have much to say.

He knew his luck wasn't great, but he had hoped she would've survived longer, he didn't want her going out the way she did, it wasn't fair. Not to her.

He glanced up at the blonde son of Jupiter when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Jason had this look in his eyes, not the look that said 'I'm sorry', it was the look that told Percy that it probably was a good idea to stop letting his thoughts get to him, to get his head back together before they head back.

Percy took a deep breath before smiling a bit, knowing that it probably looked slightly forced. Jason must have known, because he gave him another look, and a slight smile back before turning to look around, to make sure it was still okay to stand around the way they were.

The little group did't wait long before Tempest and Blackjack arrived. With a sigh, Percy helped Carol on, making sure they were positioned so she wouldn't fall off and could hold the baby while they were in the sky.

Just as they were taking off, Percy pushed any thoughts of his mother out of mind, making sure he wouldn't get distracted as the headed home.

_'I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Ok, so I'm all caught up on The Walking Dead now, and I felt the need to make a fanfic on it. Now this idea came up randomly, and I don't know how I feel about it honestly. **

**But I like it so far.**

**So, you guys should know what to do, the normal drill. Favourite, follow, review, ya know.**

**And hopefully, I get around to updating something.**

**Hopefully.**

**And I apologize now for not updating anything else. I've been busy with school and stuff so... yeah, I'm sorry.**


End file.
